His Flower
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: Rosalie and James were best friends and practically inseparable, even when Rosalie gets sorted into the House James despised the most. But how was it possible for Rosalie to get sorted there when she had no blood connections to any pureblood? And how can she handle it when her sister befriends that boy from Spinner's End? JPxOC and SevXLily Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Me: Hi. So, this'll be my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction. I just hope it turns out ok… **

**Notify me if my OC becomes a Mary-Sue, if the pacing is too fast, or whatever thing I did wrong ok? And this will be a double update... hehe...**

**Warning: Possible OOC**

**Pairing: James Potter x OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which obviously does not (sarcasm here, ok?!) belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own my OC, nothing more, nothing less.**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter walked along Diagon Alley, observing the changes. Some shops grew bigger, some were replaced with new ones. He went inside an alleyway before apparating towards his house—which was near the Burrow. There, he was greeted by smiling faces everywhere. He smiled, as well.

He was a happy man. He had married Ginny Weasley and fathers three wonderful children: James Potter II, Albus Potter, and Rose Potter. All three were trouble makers. James and Albus looked like Harry but Rose looked like Ginny. However, all three kids were trouble makers like their father. The only one who inherited their mother's personality when it came to anger was Rose.

"Welcome home." Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek as the kids ran over to hug him. "By the way, Mad-Eye's here. He's in the guest room and he seems to want to talk to you about something important. I just hope that it's nothing serious…"

Harry chuckled. "Alright. I've got to go, kids, but when I'm done, we'll play Quidditch, ok?"

"OK!" rang the voices of the three kids.

Harry headed over to the guest room to find Mad-Eye there. His hair was grey, but he was still strong.

"Potter," he barked, "I wanna tell you a story."

"A story…?" Harry repeated curiously as he conjured up a chair and sat down.

"This is about your parents…" Mad-Eye began. "This is the story of your mother and how she met your father, and how life came to be. I want no interruptions, understand?"

Harry nodded eagerly. He was excited to learn more about his parents, of course. He had never known much about them. He was finally going to learn about their lives…

"I'm ready, Mad-Eye."

"Alright, then. Let's begin."

**Me: And that's a wrap. I know, I know, short prologue. It sucks. Usually my prologues are long, but seeing as I couldn't think of anything else, here it is. I'm sorry! But, I swear, the chapters will be longer… 2 to 4 times longer than this prologue! That, you can count on.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts - The Beginning Prt1

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts – The Beginning Part 1**

Flaming red hair… it reminds me of a blazing red flame that shines brightly.

Crystal blue eyes… it reminds me of the water that glistens in the light.

My name is Rosalie Evans. I have two siblings. The eldest sibling is Petunia and the other is my older twin, Lily Evans. I am the only one in my family who has crystal blue eyes. I do not like having or wearing jewellery. I absolutely loathe the colour pink. I don't like wearing fancy dresses or having fancy stuff. All I care about is being happy. However, all of these have labelled me as the black sheep of the family. Honestly, I don't care. It wouldn't be the first time that this has happened.

At school, I am bullied a lot. Everyone just _adores _Petunia and Lily, saying that they're all poised and graceful and stuff like that. They are also liars. They have spread rumours about me, explaining that I bully them at home, hence everyone bullies me. Even my parents punish me for things I didn't even do. No. It's always Petunia this or Lily that. No one has ever cared about Rosalie Evans. No one… And I really do not expect them to.

I awoke one morning to find my emerald green curtains drawn, the glaring light of the sun shining down, successfully blinding my eyes. I jumped out of bed and drew the curtains back. Finally, my room was less bright.

I walked over to my mahogany closet and opened the doors, which had posters of various movies and video games. I grabbed a striped t-shirt and blue shorts. The t-shirt was black with purple stripes. I put on plain white socks and slipped my feet in into a pair of black rubber shoes.

After I finished tying the strings of my shoes, I quickly and quietly went down and saw that the coast was clear. I grabbed some of the money I had saved (My parents give me allowance, though not as much as my two sisters. If they don't, they think it will ruin their image or something) and went out of the house.

I walked along the bumpy concrete road and put my hands in my pockets. Today was my birthday. Obviously, my parents and Petunia would be preparing for Lily's birthday party. I learned to stay away whenever that happens and return by nightfall.

_A few years ago, I was at Lily's birthday party. No one mentioned my birthday but I was already used to it. I was roaming around the backyard when I bumped into this boy. I fell on my butt. "Ow… That hurts…"_

_I looked up at the boy. He had tousled hair and he wore glasses._

"_I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" he apologized, giving me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. Only then did I realize that he was an inch taller than me. _

"_Th-Thanks. I didn't look at where I was going, too. Sorry." I said._

"_I guess we're even then." The boy said, grinning. "Say, what's your name?"_

"_It's Rosalie. Rosalie Evans." I said, positioning my hand for a shake. "And you are?"_

"_James Potter." The boy said, as we shook hands. "Would you happen to be related to the birthday celebrant, Lily?"_

"_Yeah…" I sighed, going quiet. Lily was always angry at me for talking to the boys she invites to her parties. I really didn't want to face another punishment._

"_Don't tell your sister what I'm about to tell you, ok?" he whispered to me._

_I nodded as he continued, "Your sister is evil."_

_I sighed, "You have no idea."_

_James stood up straight, beaming at me. "So my presumption was correct… she really is the cause of the hell in your life."_

"_What? How did you know?" I asked._

"_Anyone who looks beyond what they see can easily spot what's wrong." James said. Those words were rather deep. "I see you. You're always isolated by the class… your sisters… I presumed that they were the cause because they started it. I'm sorry for not trying to talk to you in class, or even protect you. I was… shy. I'm so sorry, Evans."_

_I looked at him straight in the eye. "W-Wait, you… care about me?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?" James asked._

_I smiled. Someone cares for me. "Thank you. It doesn't matter. The whole not talking to me or defending me is all in the past. What matters right now are that you're talking to me and… letting me know that at least one person cares."_

"_Also, don't call me Evans, please. It's Rosalie. Rose, for short."_

"_Then, for the record, don't ever call me Potter. It's James to you, ok?"_

"_Alright."_

"_So, friends?"_

"_Friends."_

Actually, I'm headed to James' house right now. Everytime it's my birthday or his birthday, he always invites me over and never invites Lily or Petunia. It's rather sad that his parents are the co-workers of my parents. And that means that James and I do this in secret.

Today's a Thursday, so James' parents will be running late. And that gives me time to hang out with him.

I took a left and finally arrived at the house. It was cream coloured, with brown windows and brown posts. It was surrounded by white fences and a white gate in the middle.

I opened the gate and closed it. Strolling towards the front door, I admired the Potters' garden. It had different types of flowers: rose, cauliflower, sunflower, etc. And one thing made me happy. There were no lilies or petunias at all.

I arrived at the door and knocked on the door in the secret code James and I had invented three years ago. _Tap… tap…tap, tap, tap… tap…..tap._

I waited for a few seconds, when the door suddenly opened and I was being glomped by my best friend. "James—can't-breathe-!"

He chuckled before letting go. "It's not every day that I get to have you over now is it?"

He grabbed my hand and led me inside. He dragged me all the way up (no, it's not literal, nor do I hope it will be) to his room. He finally let go when we got in. He locked his door and we plopped down on his bed.

"Alright, close your eyes, ok, Rosie-Posey?" James said as I closed my eyes. My eyes were closed for about two minutes when he asked me to open them again. I felt my mouth drop at the sight as I grinned.

It was a strawberry-flavoured cake, covered in melted chocolate with marshmallow toppings. It had a message written in blue icing, saying, "Happy Birthday, my flower."

I hugged my best friend as I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He blushed lightly before replying, "You're welcome. It's not every day that you turn eleven, aye?" He then moved the cake towards me. He placed a red candle on top and lit it, saying, "Make a wish."

"I wish that I could spend my whole life with James forever and ever." I whispered as I blew the candle, blushing slightly. The wish was rather selfish, but I wanted him to be with me forever. He was my best friend and I don't want to lose him. Ever.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a present, though." James sighed, ruffling his hair.

I frowned. "James, this is already too much. I appreciate it a lot, so don't go buying me presents. I don't need those things as long as we're together. Besides, if you did, Petunia or Lily would just take it away from me."

"Alright. But don't worry, my flower, we'll always be together no matter what." James said as I leaned on his shoulder, his arm around me.

When it neared sunset, I went out of James' house waving goodbye as I headed home. James and I had to finish the cake so his parents wouldn't suspect a thing, which is the reason why I feel so full right now. James and I ate half of the cake each…

I reached home and went inside, only to find Lily, Petunia, my mother and father… the latter two staring at me while the former two glared at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We have received a letter from a wizarding school, Hogwarts. You and Lily… have received letters. Both of you are witches." My mother explained slowly.

"Oh" was what I said, but on the inside I was so happy. I didn't care on whether this was a prank or not. I wanted to play along with it because even if it was only pretend, it meant that I was special.

"It's a boarding school. You and Lily will be going to King's Cross Station and will go to Platform 9 ¾ to ride the Hogwarts Express, which will take you to Hogwarts." Father said.

"Alright, then." I said monotonously. I never showed emotions towards them after I was bullied. What was the point of showing weakness in front of them?

"Dismissed." My father said, shooing me.

I nodded as I went back to my room.

James… he would love to hear this, but… then again, if this is a boarding school... then, I'll be leaving him.


	3. Chapter 2 Hogwarts the Beginning Prt2

**Me: Ok, so this is the second chapter. Thank you for the:**

**Faves:**

**Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape**

**Rhia Mary Winchester**

**Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter**

**WhoNeedsWorldPeaceI'veGotFood**

**Follows:**

**Cortz**

**DamonSalvatorelover**

**Jordan Lynn 7**

**Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape**

**Rhia Mary Winchester**

**SilverWolf1978**

**Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter**

**WhoNeedsWorldPeaceI'veGotFood**

**Reviews:**

**Rhia Mary Winchester for reviewing! I'm glad you're liked it and that you can't wait for what I'm going to write!**

**I really hope this fanfic will be successful…**

**Well, R&R, people. I really like reviews~ So please R&R! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, but my OC, my brain, and myself of course. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts – The Beginning Part 2**

The next day, I went to James' house. I was going to tell him the news. I tapped on the door again, expecting the same reaction as usual, however, this time, it was much happier than usual. He seemed rather ecstatic about something.

"Err—James—still—can't-breatheeeee-!" I managed to say as he released me.

"Haha, always fun to do that to you, Rosie-Posey! You always get so flustered up!" James laughed with a goofy grin.

I smiled at his actions. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have something to tell me, now do you?"

He looked surprised for a moment, his eyebrows raising. "Why, yes, I do. But, why don't we go to my room first? It's much cosier there."

I shrugged. "Alright, why not?"

We went up to his room as we plopped down onto his bed. "So, James… What do you have to tell me?"

"I just received a letter, admitting me into one of the most finest wizarding schools of all, Hogwarts."

So… all of it… it's true. I am a witch. James… he's a wizard.

"What about you, Rosie-Posey? You feeling jealous?"

"Not at all, James." I smirked. "I got my letter, too, in fact, just last night."

He smirked in return. "Well, then. This'll be one awesome adventure!"

"You got that right!" I laughed. "So, all this witchcraft thing is true?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Although, it was a pretty big shock to me when I heard you received a letter."

"How so?" I asked, frowning a little.

His eyes widened. "Oh, no! Don't get me wrong! It's just that… there are 3 classes in the wizarding world. The first are the Purebloods. Everyone in their family has pure wizard blood. I am a part of the purebloods. The next are the Half-Bloods. It's just like the name says. They have half of the wizard blood, while the other half is muggle blood. Muggle is our term for regular humans. The last ones, the Muggle-borns, are people who have no connection at all to the Wizarding World who just happen to have acquired wizarding powers. That is where you belong to, love."

"Oh, I see…" I said, nodding my head to show him that I understood.

"Well, I won't spoil all the fun, for you, love. You'll have to see the rest for yourself." James said, smiling.

"I just have one question, though." I began. "Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard?"

"If I did, then that might be risking everything. I trust you of course, my flower. The thing is, someone might have heard it and will spread the word and all the wizards will be in danger, you see. Also, Muggles will be in danger as well. There's this guy, his name is You-Know-Who, because we can't really speak his name. He kills a lot of people and Muggles will just be in danger if He knew that they knew. He loathes Muggles. He's a pure-blood supremacist. He believes that only pure-bloods should be here and not the others. Don't worry, though. I'm not one of them." James explained.

"I know you're not, James." I said.

The week before the term started, Mr. and Mrs. Potter invited me to go with them to Diagon Alley. Hearing that I was a witch brought different reactions to the two families. James, of course, as abovementioned, was overjoyed. Lily and Petunia simply scowled at me and resumed ignoring me as usual. Mother and Father were trying to be composed, but I knew from eavesdropping last night that they were proud of Lily, and as usual, didn't care about me, so they were simply trying to put up with me until school started. Not that I care, of course… I'm rather ecstatic about that. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were so nice to me. I've always thought that as my parents' co-workers, they would try to make me miserable too. I guess I've judged too quickly.

That morning, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and the grimace on my face was replaced with a huge grin as I glomped James.

'Rosie – I – must – breathe—" James tried to say as I released him, smirking, "Well, think of it as revenge, James-y."

James pouted and the smirk was still on my face.

"Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" I greeted.

"Hello, Rosalie." Mr. Potter said with a smile.

"Rose, darling, you look lovely!" Mrs. Potter said as she embraced me.

I returned the hug, saying, "Thank you, Mrs. Potter. You always look lovely."

"Why, thank you." Mrs. Potter said, blushing a bit.

James cleared his throat. "Ready to go, Rosie?"

"Please come in." I said, making way for them. "I just need to change. I'll be back soon!"

Before I could run upstairs, James grabbed my arm. I raised an eyebrow. James hid a smirk, "Well, I do have to help you choose your clothing if you want to make a good impression in Diagon Alley. You will, after all, be going there for seven terms for school stuff."

I nodded. "Just no peeking!"

James put a hand to his chest, pretending to look hurt. "Oh, Rosie, you accuse me of being a pervert?"

I rolled my eyes. "You _are _one."

We went up to my room and he scanned the clothes inside my cabinet.

"Hmm, what would be presentable enough?" James muttered, running his fingers through his hair. It was a habit of his. When he was deep in thought, he would ruffle it.

"AHA!" he exclaimed, surprising me and making me jump. "I've found the perfect one!"

He showed me a white blouse, with ruffles, a blue and red checkered shirt, blue leggings, and a white frilly skirt.

"How much _do _you know about clothing?" I asked incredulously.

James shrugged. "I must've gotten it from Mum."

Mrs. Potter's job was a designer. She designed clothes for many celebrities and therefore, got rich, which would explain why my best friend is rich. She designed clothes so beautifully that they seemed like the work of an angel.

I shrugged as well. "I suppose so. Now, out."

"Why?" James whined.

I blushed. "Go out and wait for me outside, pervert!"

James laughed and went outside, and I could still hear him laughing. I rolled my eyes and began wearing the outfit he had picked.

As I finished, I grabbed my Muggle money and skateboard and opened the door. I saw James, leaning against the wall. "I'm done."

"I know, Captain Obvious." James said. "Why else would you be out here dressed in what I told you to wear?"

"Pfft." I said. "You know how I am with skirts, but your choices are nice."

"Of course they are. My name is James Potter, after all." James said, smirking.

"Oh, don't let it get to your head." I warned him. "You're still a pervert."

We headed downstairs and thankfully, none of my family members were up yet. They knew I was going to Diagon Alley, of course. They were going there, too. They had gotten information on what to do and where to go from the Potters. They were more than happy to allow the Potters to take me there with them. They were rather reluctant to let me go with them. I'm not bothered by it. I love the idea.

James grabbed my hand and brought me to their silver Volvo. James and I hopped into the back while his parents got the front seat. The ride was silent. You see, I had to wake up at six in the morning, since the travel time was roughly an hour and a half. Since it was a weekend, I was supposed to wake up at around noon and be lazy. Waking up this early on a weekend, was frustrating, especially when I stayed up late last night trying to finish Minecraft and try to collect a red stone or go to the Nether or The End or something.

I leaned against the window and rested my head on my palm. I was trying to sleep when something fell on top of my shoulder. It was James' head and he had apparently managed to fall asleep faster than I. I then rested my head on his and welcomed the sleepiness that overcame me.


	4. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts The Beginning Prt3

**Me: Ok, so this is the third chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which is rather unfortunate. I only own myself, my brain, my OC, and the laptop and MS Word I am using.**

**To Gabrielle607, if you are reading this like I told you to: The account won't work, woman! Something is definitely wrong! Check our Yahoo account and click the link, it says it won't work! I suggest we create an FB account and use it to make an FF account like what I am doing right now, aye?**

**Hehe, this is an extra-long chapter, so enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts – The Beginning Part 3**

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

I fluttered my eyes open, annoyed at whoever was poking me. "Who the hell…" I started to say until I saw a familiar pair of lips smirking at me. "Oh, James…"

He pouted. "Aww… Isn't dear little Rosie happy to see Jamesy?"

I laughed at him and ruffled his hair. "We're here, aren't we?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on!"

"Wait, where are your parents?" I asked.

"They always let me be when we go to Diagon Alley as long as I don't go to Knockturn Alley! They'll be waiting for us by Ollivander's."

Before I could comprehend what he was talking about, he grabbed my arm, pulling me to who knows where.

I took the letter from my pocket, scanning the list.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"James, can we find all this in London?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Only if you know where to go."

We arrived at a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If James hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't have noticed it was even there. The people hurrying by didn't even glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see it at all.

"Are we the only ones who can see it?" I asked.

"Of course! Only magical people can see it." James said.

For a seemingly famous place, it was rather dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked quite funny.

The old bartender looked at James and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Potter. The usual, I suppose?"

"Can't, Tom. I'm with my best friend right now. She's a Muggleborn, so I'm helping her with the shopping and all." James replied, putting an arm around me.

"Hello, there, Miss," the bartender said, giving me a smile.

"H-Hello." I replied shyly.

"Well, we'd best get going then." James said as he led me out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. He brought out a weird stick and tapped the wall three times.

The brick he had touched quivered in the middle, and a small hole appeared. A second later, we were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, my flower." James said, grinning at my amazement. We stepped thorugh the archway. As I looked quickly over my shoulder, I saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible, a sign said, hanging over them.

"Don't we need to buy some?" I asked James as we walked past it.

"Of course, we do!" James said, "But we need to get money first!"

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see." James said.

I wished I had more eyes, even though it would make me look similar to a pineapple. I turned my head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary was shaking her head as we passed, muttering under her breath, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles and ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys our age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," I heard one of them say, "the new Comet Two Sixty – fastest ever!"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Here we are, Rosie-Posey. This is Gringotts."

We had reached a snowy white building that towered over other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was –

My eyes widened. "James, is that…?"

"Yeah, that's a goblin." James said quietly as we walked up the white stone steps. The goblin was about a head shorter than me. He has a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and I noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. Now we were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words graved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"You'd be really mad to rob this place." James told me as I nodded my head in agreement.

A pair of goblins bowed to us through the silver doors and we were in the vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. James and I made for the counter.

"Morning." James said to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of my safe. I'm James Potter."

"You have your key, sir?"

"Oh, hold on for a moment." James said, as he started emptying his pocket. "Here it is." James handed the goblin a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order. Very well, I will have someone to take you both down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook turned out to be yet another goblin. James took back the emptied things and pocketed them again as we followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for us. I honestly expected more marble, but I was clearly wrong. We were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards us. We climbed in and we were off.

At first, we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. I tried to remember: left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past, but I kept them open. Once, I thought I saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see what it was, but I was too late. We had plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"What was the fire a while ago?" I asked.

"Dragons." James replied. My eyes widened as he chuckled, putting an arm around me. "Don't want to let you get sick or anything with all this."

I must've looked green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, I got out and I had to cling on to James to stop myself from falling. James bit his lip, trying not to laugh at me. I pouted at him as Griphook unlocked the door.

A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, I almost jawdropped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"This is all ours." James said.

"Wait, _ours_?" I asked with awe. "But, this…"

James smiled. "Since I couldn't get you a present all these years, I thought that we could just have a joint account. It would help a lot. Mum already told the goblins that we were to share. No worries."

"But this is too much…" I said.

"Now, now. Don't feel guilty. I wanted it to be this way, ok?" James said as I nodded. I guess arguing was useless.

Taking another look at all the money, I smirked. My family couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from me faster than blinking. They complained almost every day that I was wasting their money, and all this time there had been a small fortune belonging to me and James, buried deep under London.

James helped me pile some into a pouch.

"The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." James explained, putting one more galleon into the bag. "I think that should be enough for one term."

One wild cart ride later, we stood blinking into the sunlight outside Gringotts. I didn't know where to run first nor that I had all this money.

"Why don't we get our uniforms first, aye?" James said, pointing towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We entered the shop and I was feeling rather nervous. James seemed to notice and held my hand, squeezing it lightly. I smiled at him.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dears? Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with shaggy black hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood me on a stool next to me, slipped a long robe over my head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah." James replied.

"My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at owls," the boy said. He seemed rather bored when he spoke of them. "Where's yours?"

"Mine are meeting the two of us at Ollivander's." James said.

The boy looked at me, waiting for my answer. I replied, "Mine don't care about me, so I'm here with James."

The boy smiled at me sympathetically. "I guess, we're the same, then. I suppose the both of us are the black sheep of the family?"

I smiled at him in turn. "Yeah, that makes the two of us, then."

"You're both done, dears." Madam Malkin told me and James, handing us our uniforms. I hopped of the footstool, "Thank you."

Madam Malkin smiled. "You're welcome, dear."

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, then?" the boy asked us.

"Yeah." James and I said in unison.

James decided to buy me an ice cream – strawberry, with chocolate syrup on top.

"Aww, thank you!" I said, beaming at him as I licked the ice cream. That was when I realized… James did not buy anything for himself. As he was beginning to speak, I put the ice cream in his mouth and he looked surprised. "You bought it for me. I feel guilty, so eat up."

James smirked as he took a bite.

We soon arrived at a place called Flourish and Blotts, where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather. That was where we bought our school books. We were about to leave when a certain book caught my eye. It was entitled _Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian. "James?"

I showed him the book as he smirked, saying, "Want to buy it, my flower?"

I smirked, too. "Oh, hell yes."

"Then let's buy it!" James said as he went to the cashier and paid for it. It cost three Galleons. Then, he handed me the book and I put it inside my bag. Oh, Lily, Lily, Lily. You are going _down._

So, we bought the pewter cauldron and a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then we visited the apothecary to buy our ingredients.

I checked the list again. "Just the wand left, aye?"

We went inside a narrow and shabby shop called Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped.

An old man was standing before us, his eyes wide and pale, shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." I said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," said the man. "It's Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, I presume?"

James and I nodded our heads.

"Alright, then. Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are the same. And of course, you will never get good results with another wizard's wand." Mr. Ollivander explained. "Let's start with you, Mr. Potter."

It must've been ten wands before James got his. It was a mahogany wand, eleven inches, a phoenix tail feather, and pliable. It had a little more power than usual and it was excellent for transfiguration.

"Ms. Evans?"

I had to try at least eight wands before acquiring mine. It was a holly wand, ten inches, and it had a phoenix tail feather. Mr. Ollivander said it was the right one when I took it and felt a sudden warmth in my fingers.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as James and I made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Mr. and Mrs. Potter were.

"Oh, James, Rosalie." Mrs. Potter said. "We're sorry we didn't meet up with you at Ollivander's. Something came up and we had to attend to it."

"It's alright, Mrs. Potter." I said.

"We had fun anyways, Mum." James said.

On the drive back home, I asked James, "Will I be able to learn in the normal way? I mean, I'm a Muggleborn…"

"Don't worry, Rosie-Posey! You'll learn fast enough! You're one of the smartest people I know!" James assured me as I smiled.

"Oh," James continued. "Here's a ticket for you. On the first of September, at King's Cross station, we have to be there for the train ride to Hogwarts, alright? It'll be at Platform 9 and ¾.

"Alright." I said, until my eyebrows rose after fully processing the information. "Wait. There's no such thing as Platform 9 and 3/4!"


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

**Me: Hey… So here is another chapter. I'm truly happy about the favourites and follows and review/s! I think it's an estimated one month since I last updated. I am terribly sorry about that. We have dance practices every day for our concert! T.T It's done now, though! **

**Even though my semestral break technically started last December 11, the dance practices, my piano, and the unexpected trips (unfortunate courtesy of my father…) kept me rather busy. **

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

What the bloody hell? Platform 9 and 3/4… there's no such thing….is there? But I'm a witch, so I suppose it was expected. After all, I should always expect the unexpected.

So, I awoke on the rather cold morning of September 1st and excitedly got out of bed. I can _finally _get away from my parents and countless adventures await! That just sounded like something from Pokemon… Meh…

I dressed up in a white shirt, navy blue shorts, and a fluffy dark blue jacket. I slipped into my sneakers and went downstairs to find breakfast prepared. Lily and Mum were sitting together, and Dad was reading the newspaper in one corner.

Mum seemed to notice me. "Oh. Rosalie. Eat fast, so when Lily, your father, and I leave, you won't be left alone here. The Potters will be arriving soon and I don't want to leave you here."

I nodded and sat opposite Lily. I piled sausages onto my plate and placed a fried egg on top. I put some rice and began eating. _Sheesh, that woman... It's not like I'm going to burn the house down or something. People these days…_

Five minutes later, a knock was heard as I had just put my plate on the sink. Mum opened the door and the Potters were there.

"Good morning, Rosetta." Mrs. Potter said.

"Good morning to you, too, Emily." Mum replied stiffly. She discovered that the Potters were magic folk through Lily just a few days ago. She got quite mad that I was hanging out with them for some reason. But I will never understand the ways and the minds of women.

"Is Rosalie all done?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes, she is." Mum said as I appeared in the hallway.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter! I'll just get my trunk, ok?" I said, running up the stairs.

"Alright, dear!" she called from below.

"Mrs. Evans, would it be alright with you if I went up to help her?" James asked rather politely.

"Of course," Mum replied.

"Thanks!" James said as he ran up the stairs.

I was trying to drag my trunk with me. Yes, I know I'm strong, but this is too heavy, I swear!

"Need any help, love?" James asked, smirking at me.

"Yes, please…" I sighed.

James took my trunk and brought it down for me. As we arrived downstairs, I took it from him, saying, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, love." James said, ruffling my hair.

"Let's go, then." Mrs. Potter said excitedly.

I exited the house without exchanging a farewell. It's not that they would even care, and I don't, too, so why bother?

Mr. Potter put my trunk at the back, and once he started the engine, we set off.

We arrived at King's Cross and James and I pulled our trunks with us. His parents had other errands to do and actually let us on our own.

"James, do you know the way there?" I asked him.

"Of course, I do. Mum made sure to tell me beforehand." James said.

We swerved through the crowd and arrived at the wall which had the numbers 9 and 10 on either side of it.

"Alright, what we have to do, Rosie-Posey, is to walk in-between to get to the other side. Don't worry, the Muggles won't see. If you're scared, I think you should run." James said.

I nodded. "You'll be right behind me?"

"I'll be right behind you."

I ran in-between and closed my eyes for the impact. However, nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw a train and several other families seeing their kids off.

"ROSEY!" a voice shouted not too far behind me. It could only be James.

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, Rosey! Let's get on the train and get a compartment to ourselves!"

"Alright…"

He led me inside the train and we walked along. Many compartments were already occupied – they were full of friends and classmates who knew each other and were wearing their robes. We found every single compartment occupied and decided to go into one that had only one boy. It was the boy I met in Diagon Alley!

"Hi, do you mind if we stayed here?" James asked the boy.

"Not at all," the boy replied.

James and I grinned as we sat opposite the boy.

"I'm James Potter, and this lovely lady with me is my best friend, Rosalie Evans!" James introduced. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black," the boy replied.

"Black, eh? You're one of those pure-blood families, right?" James asked.

"Yeah…" Sirius sighed. "It sucks, actually. My family's so horrid. They discriminate Muggle-borns so much and I'm sick of it."

James grinned. "Well, that's good! You're alright with Muggle-borns then?"

"Of course! I have no reason to discriminate them at all!" Sirius piped up.

"Great! Because my flower, Rose, here, is a Muggle-born." James said.

"I'm happy you don't hate me." I said.

"I'm happy I don't hate you." Sirius said.

"And I'm happy that we all love each other so much! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends. You, Rose, and me, Sirius." James said. "Are you a prankster?"

Sirius' face lit up. "Hell yeah."

I smirked. "We're not the best of friends, then…"

"…because we are meant to be brothers!" James finished.

"Excellent!" Sirius said, grinning as well.

"So, now that we're all brothers, let's talk about something interesting. For example, and I believe this is the best example, let's talk about pranks we can pull this year and the next year and the next and the next and the next and the next and the next." I suggested.

"Let's do this thing!"

In a mere half an hour, we came up with dozens of ingenious pranks that will make us rather infamous at Hogwarts.

Then, an old lady came and said, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

We checked what she had. There were some weird candies I haven't heard of at all. Well, this _is _wizard candy.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, some liquorice, and three chocolate frogs, please." James said, handing the woman five galleons.

"Thank you, dearie." And with that, she left.

We went back in and I pouted. "James, you didn't have to spend for me and Sirius."

"We're brothers. We do this for each other!" James said as he ate a piece of liquorice.

I exchanged a look with Sirius and we both shrugged. "Every Flavor Beans… is this literal?"

Sirius nodded. "Every single flavour, dear."

I pretended to gag. "Do you call your brother 'dear'? No. So call me something else."

"I already got dibs on 'my flower'!" James said immediately.

Sirius chuckled. "I wasn't planning to call her that, anyways. I think we should come up with nicknames for ourselves."

"WAIT! Let's read up on how to become Animagi!" James said.

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed.

"Animagi?" I asked, unsure of the term.

"Oh, sorry, flower." James said, casually putting an arm around me. "Well, Animagi are simply people who can turn into animals at will."

My eyes lit up. "Cool!"

"Exactly." Sirius said. "When we accomplish this, we need nicknames for ourselves."

"I want to be a stag, so my nickname should be… umm…" James said.

"Prongs?" Sirius and I said at the same time. We grinned at each other.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" James said.

"I'll be a dog. So…" Sirius said.

"Padfoot!" James and I shouted.

"Alright." Sirius said.

"I want to be a mink." I said.

"What's a mink?" James and Sirius asked.

"It's like a cat and an otter mixed together. It's pure white and so adorable!" I said.

"You are so cute." James said, pecking my cheek. I blushed lightly.

"A-anyways, what should I be called?" I asked.

The boys were deep in thought, before replying, "Snow?"

"Yeah, like Snow White. It's a Muggle Princess, Sirius. Of course, you're beautiful, so Snow it is, Rose-y." James added.

"Alright!" I said.

Our compartment door slid open as a boy looked at us rather unsurely. "Hi. I'm Remus Lupin. Is it alright if I shared this compartment with you?"

**Me: And here's LUPIN! I think they met Peter when they were already sorted right? RIGHT? Tell me if I'm wrong, ok?**

**I know they did the Animagus thing around their fifth year and they did it when they discovered that Lupin was a werewolf. I think they discovered it around second year or something? Well, I'm just changing it a bit. I mean, it **_**is **_**a fanfiction…**


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting

**Me: Hey… I just got back from our unexpected trip. I really hate going so far away from home because I get really nauseous… or maybe I have motion sickness, who knows. This is Chapter 5. I hope it's alright. **

**For some reason, my current obsession is OHSHC. Yay…**

**So, review, ok? I love reviews, because they help me do better and all.**

**Also, I'm not entirely sure if Remus is a pureblood or a half-blood, but since he's a werewolf, I'll just make him a half-blood. **

**Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The Sorting **

_Previously, on His Flower…_

_Our compartment door slid open as a boy looked at us rather unsurely. "Hi. I'm Remus Lupin. Is it alright if I shared this compartment with you?"_

"Sure, why not?" Sirius said, shrugging.

Remus took a seat beside Sirius.

"Are you a bookworm?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I really love books." Remus replied quietly.

"Great! We'll be friends!" I said. "Oops! We didn't introduce ourselves yet, did we? I'm Rosalie Evans, Muggleborn." I held out a hand and he shook it.

"James Potter the Great." James said jokingly, as they shook hands. I whacked James lightly on the head. "Ow! Rose-y!"

"You don't say that to people you just met. It would be ok if it was me or Sirius…" I sighed. "He's a pureblood, Remus, and a dope as well."

"Hey!" James whined. He suddenly smirked and started tickling me.

I tried stifling a laugh, until I couldn't handle it anymore. "J-James… Haha! Hey, s-stop… it!"

"Not until you say that James Potter is awesome, and smart, and that you love him!" James said, not stopping.

Sirius sighed, but chuckled lightly. "Ignore those lovebirds. I'm Sirius Black, pureblood. I only knew those two when they asked to share this compartment. They're childhood friends, apparently."

Remus laughed a little as they shook hands. "Remus Lupin, half-blood."

"You know, James, Rose, and I are going to be awesome pranksters at Hogwarts. Want to join us?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "I can join the group, but I may not take part in the pranking, if that's alright."

"Ok. Great!" Sirius said, flashing him a smile. "I just hope we're all in the same house. If not, it's alright, as long as none of us get in Slytherin!"

Remus nodded.

Sirius and Remus then glanced back at us, before sighing in unison. "They really _are _lovebirds, huh?"

"Well, I get dibs on Moony."

"Why Moony?"

"It was a random decision."

"Well, we love randomness, so ok!"

After we changed into our robes, we stepped out of the train and saw a half-giant rounding up the first-years. We headed over there.

"Alright. We're headed over to the lake. I don't want anyone to get lost, so stay near me, got it?" he said.

James held my hand as the four of us walked with the others. We arrived at a lake and several boats were there.

"Four in a boat," the giant said.

The four of us immediately claimed the nearest one, with me and James in front, and Remus and Sirius at the back.

"You know, I heard there was a giant squid in this lake." Sirius said.

"Giant squid…?" James repeated.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"Maybe we could use the squid in one of our pranks?" I suggested.

"That would be awesome, Rose," James said.

"You guys have to research on the squid first, before using it." Remus said.

"Aww, we love you, Remus! You're so smart, you could help us analysing things for our pranks~" I said cheerfully.

Remus sighed. "I suppose so…"

We were made to climb up the stairs and we stopped in front of two great doors. The woman who led us what pretty young.

"When you enter these doors, you will be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your Houses will be like your family's. Triumphs will earn you points, rule-breaking will make you lose points," she said. "Wait here for a moment."

She stepped inside the doors and all of us first years waited outside.

"That was awkward." James said and I nodded.

"I am so tired of walking…" I said.

"Honestly, Snow, even after all these years, you're so lazy, but you never get fat." James sighed, while ruffling my hair.

"At least I'm not a dope." I said jokingly.

"Hey!" James pouted.

"Oh, shut up, Prongs, Snow. You two are such lovebirds and you don't even notice?" Sirius and Remus sighed.

"Oh, shush, Padfoot." I pouted.

"That goes for you, as well, Moony." James said.

"You're all idiots. Snow, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony? What are you four, retards?" an annoying voice asked. Lily stepped in front of all of us, glaring down at me.

"Oh, hello to you, too, Lily." I said, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. The other students were now staring at us. Oh, great.

"Just because you're my twin doesn't mean that you can just talk to me." Lily said. "You're a mistake. Tuney should've been here with me. Not you."

"Yeah? You think so? The only mistake here is _your _thinking. Who says that to their own twin – their other half? As much as I hate you, I'm not one of them. Say I just died tomorrow, what good will it do to you, Lily?" I stated.

Lily was stunned for a moment. "What good will it do to me? I'll be free from you. You are a mistake. You shouldn't be living right now. Mother didn't know she had twins. It would've been better if I was the only one there. I hate you. I hate your very being."

"Why do you? I only hate _you_… because you hate me. And all of my sadness, turned into anger. So why, Lily?" I asked.

Lily's jaw clenched. "I just do!"

And then, the teacher arrived. Lily went back to that Spinner's End boy and we were led inside. It was magic in there. It was just so beautiful. The ceiling was enchanted, of course. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. Then, there were four long tables. Those must be the Houses. We stopped in front of the tables and there was a platform on top. There was one long table filled with most likely teachers. There was a stool in the middle of the platform and this old looking hat.

The hat sang this rather weird song and I don't really remember the lyrics much, but who needs to?

"Now, when I call your name, you will sit here and the sorting hat will choose where you will be placed," the professor said. "Black, Narcissa!"

A pretty girl went forward and sat on the stool.

"Is that your sister, Padfoot?" I asked Sirius.

"No, Snow, she's my cousin." Sirius sighed. "And there's only one House the Blacks get into and it's –"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out as a table to the left clapped.

"Sorry, Prongs. I may not be in Gryffindor." Sirius said.

"We'll still be mates. As long as you don't change and act like a supremacist, mind you." James said as the professor said, "Black, Sirius!"

"I won't." Sirius said as he stepped forward and sat down.

"Hmm? You're different from the other Blacks. Yes, you have Slytherin traits, but there's that little spark inside." The Hat said. "Right. I know just the House for you. GRYFFINDOR!"

I saw Narcissa frown as James, Remus, and I high-fived Sirius.

"Sit next to me, ok?" Sirius said as he made his way to the second table to the right.

"Evans, Lily!"

The Hat thought for a while before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bloody hell." James and I said in unison.

"We're going to get stuck with her now, Snow. WHY?!" James whined.

"If I'm in the same House…" I muttered reluctantly.

"No matter what House you're in, you'll always be my best mate." James said.

"Even if I'm in Slytherin?" I asked sadly.

And James didn't hesitate at all when he said, "Nope! I wouldn't care at all. You're still you no matter what House you're in!"

I smiled at him. _Oh, I love James so much. He really knows how to comfort a girl._

"Evans, Rosalie!"

I sat on the stool as the Hat was placed on me.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult… You're a genius, I see. You were quite a prodigy in that Muggle world. Brave, yes. But there's talent. And a thirst to prove your worth? Yes. I know just the House for you," the Hat said. I gulped. "SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius', Remus', and James' jaws dropped as I made my way to the Slytherin table and sat beside Narcissa Black. Of all the Houses, I get the one James hates the most and the one where Muggleborns are discriminated. Life sucks HARD.

As the Sorting finished, James and Remus were sorted into Gryffindor as well. And that Spinner's End boy got sorted into Slytherin along with Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange. I looked at them from where I was sitting, and they gave me sad smiles. I returned it and found Narcissa looking at me. "Um, yes?"

"It would be for the best that you end your friendship with that Potter boy. I'm saying this as someone who has had experience. If you continue your friendship with him, you'd just end up being bullied by your own House and Potter will be, too." Narcissa explained. "I want to be friends with you, Evans. And that's why I'm giving you this advice – so you won't get hurt."

I was touched. A girl I had just met actually cared? I guess there _are _nice Slytherins. "Alright. Let's be friends, so start calling me by my first name."

"That's great, Rosalie. You, too, alright?" Narcissa said.

"Ok, Narcissa." I said, smiling. "But, what if I can't stop being friends with him?"

Narcissa thought for a moment before replying, "Then, I won't stop you, but you'll have to be prepared for the bullying."

"I think I'll be bullied either way." I said. _I suppose it's time to tell her. I doubt she'll still be my friend._

"Why?"

"I'm a Muggleborn, Narcissa."

She was stunned for a moment. Oh, great.

"If you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I understand."

"No, Rosalie. I do want to be friends with you. We _are _friends. So you're a Muggleborn. So what? My mother may be a pureblood supremacist, but I'm not." Narcissa said and it made me smile. "But, it'd be best not to let the House know. You're probably the very first one."

"I-Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. It just means you possess certain qualities that Slytherins have, like wanting to preserve your and your family's life no matter what the cost?" Narcissa suggested.

"My family? Yeah, right." I snorted. "My family hates my very being. Even my twin, the stupid redhead over there in Gryffindor."

"But, it's ok." I continued. "I have you, right?"

Narcissa smiled. "And I have _you."_

**Me: End of chapter. Oh, no. James and Rose were split up! How can they be future Marauders together and break rules together4 and lose points together?! And Narcissa is now Rose's first girl friend in Slytherin. And Rose is a Muggleborn, so why is she in Slytherin?! *le gasp***

**Will update soon. Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 6: Mafalda Hopkirk Sucks

**Me: And here, my child, is chapter 6. …WoAh! I just totally felt like Slendy there! Haha! Oh, well. **

**READ AND REVIEW, I TELL YOU. **

**Chapter 6: Mafalda Hopkirk Sucks **

_Previously, on His Flower…_

"_Hmm, difficult, very difficult… You're a genius, I see. You were quite a prodigy in that Muggle world. Brave, yes. But there's talent. And a thirst to prove your worth? Yes. I know just the House for you," the Hat said. I gulped. "SLYTHERIN!"_

"_It would be for the best that you end your friendship with that Potter boy. I'm saying this as someone who has had experience. If you continue your friendship with him, you'd just end up being bullied by your own House and Potter will be, too." Narcissa explained. "I want to be friends with you, Evans. And that's why I'm giving you this advice – so you won't get hurt."_

"_I'm a Muggleborn, Narcissa. If you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I understand."_

"_No, Rosalie. I do want to be friends with you. We are friends. So you're a Muggleborn. So what? My mother may be a pureblood supremacist, but I'm not." Narcissa said and it made me smile. "But, it'd be best not to let the House know. You're probably the very first one."_

"_I-Is that a bad thing?" I asked._

"_No. It just means you possess certain qualities that Slytherins have, like wanting to preserve your and your family's life no matter what the cost?" Narcissa suggested._

"_My family? Yeah, right." I snorted. "My family hates my very being. Even my twin, the stupid redhead over there in Gryffindor."_

"_But, it's ok." I continued. "I have you, right?"_

_Narcissa smiled. "And I have you."_

After the feast, we were sent to our dormitories. They were under the Black Lake, the lake we crossed on the boats.

"Girls' dormitories are on the left, and boys, the one on the right. You'll find that all your belongings have been brought upstairs." our Prefect, Antonin Dolohov, had said.

"Let's go, Rosalie!" Narcissa called. She was already on the third step of the staircase.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said as we went up the stairs.

Inside, there were beds and blankets, and we had a fireplace, and the fire was lit. There were already two girls there, one with blonde hair and the other, black hair.

"Hello, there." Narcissa said, giving them a nod.

"…H-hi…" I said, shyly. _Like I said, I get along better with boys. Since I hung around with the boys most of my life, and the only girls I spoke to were my mum, Lily, Petunia, and Mrs. Potter, it's difficult for me to socialize with these girls._

"I'm Lianna Greengrass," the blonde said.

The black-haired girl spoke next, "Mafalda Hopkirk."

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa said, as she looked at me. I gulped and whispered to her, "I'm honestly not good with girls. You were nice and spoke first, and yeah, you were really nice and sweet, so…" Narcissa nodded and informed them, "This is Rosalie Evans. She's shy, so please try to make efforts to make her comfortable."

The girls nodded.

Narcissa then smiled at me as she sat on a bed. "You can take the one next to mine, Rosalie!"

I nodded at her. "Alright."

I sat on the bed. It was just right for me. My trunk was in front of the bed. I opened it and took the pictures of me and James. We took them using a wizard camera, and the pictures actually moved! I smiled at the memories and with some tape, placed it on the wall next to the head of my bed. If that's the term, though.

"Hey." Mafalda said.

"Y-Yes…?" I asked.

"Is that you and that Potter boy from a while ago – the one who got Sorted into Gryffindor?" Mafalda asked, saying 'Gryffindor' with disgust.

"Yes…" I said.

Mafalda grimaced. "Then, you don't belong here."

My eyes widened slightly. _Mean girl alert… _

"Maffie!" Lianna said with a stern voice.

"Is it really like this for some Slytherins? Are they mean like that?" I asked, forgetting all my shyness. I was pissed. No one talks bad about my best friend's House, and indirectly, my best friend!

"You wouldn't understand our lives, now would you, you little Mudblood?" Mafalda sneered.

"MAFALDA!" Narcissa and Lianna said, shocked.

_Mudblood…? I remember… James told me once that it was a foul name to call a Muggleborn like me. But then, how did she know?_

"H-How did you…?"

Mafalda scoffed. "I know _all_ the pureblooded families. I was forced to study it at home during the summer. And by no means is the name _Evans_ included in any wizarding book. You're not even included in the half-blood's section. That means you're a Muggleborn."

"It's impossible for a Muggleborn like you to be here. Half-bloods can get in here, sometimes. But someone like _you_? Impossible. The hat must have made a mistake. Or maybe, you're a mistake."

My eyes widened. It seemed as though her and Lily's voice blended together when she said her last three words.

I ran out, not knowing where my legs were taking me.

Narcissa's POV

I watched Rosalie run out.

"ROSALIE!" I called out. I ignored the pureblood rules my parents taught me and ran after her. But, sadly, when I got out of the dorm, she was gone.

I stomped back upstairs and glared at the girl known as Mafalda Hopkirk. "How dare you?!"

"What of it, Black?" Mafalda asked. "You should know better. Your family is very high up in the society, along with the Malfoys. You should've known not to befriend a Mudblood. And to think a Mudblood got into _Slytherin_? It's simply unheard of."

"It doesn't give you the right to do that!" I said, angrily.

Mafalda smirked at me. "Now, now, dear Narcissa. I'll forget everything that happened today. I won't tell anyone that she's a Mudblood… and I won't tell your family that you befriended a Mudblood. I'll shut up about it. However, whatever I do to her, you can't stop me, because you'll just be giving yourself away. Do we have a deal?"

Lianna looked at us with wide eyes.

I frowned. _Rosalie is a sweet girl… Mafalda's right. Rosalie should NEVER have been in Slytherin. This would just take its toll on her one day. If I agree to this deal, no one else would know that Rosalie was a Muggleborn. It would lessen future bullying by a good deal. Also, my family wouldn't know. They wouldn't be disgraced, but I'm having second thoughts. Why should I care what my pureblood supremacist family thinks, anyways? Rosalie is my friend, and I care about her, even if I just met her today. But, if I go against it, Mafalda would tell everyone, and Rosalie would get bullied a lot. So, if I make this deal, it means that Rosalie wouldn't be bullied, depending on her choices. So, I guess… _"Deal."

_I'm sorry for this, Rosalie, but whatever Mafalda does to you, isn't my business anymore. _"But, do you swear that I wouldn't step in ONLY if it's you?"

Mafalda smirked again. "I swear."

Normal POV

I found myself in the seventh floor. I'm pretty sure every student is in their common rooms right now, and the only ones awake are… Oh, no! If a prefect catches me, I'll lose our House some points and Hopkirk will bully me for it, I know!

I came across a picture of the Fat Lady as she narrowed her eyes at me, saying, "You're a Slytherin, aren't you, girl? Whatever are you doing here?"

"I…" I began to say.

"Rose-y?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw James. He hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I don't really know. I don't belong in Slytherin. I hate it there." I admitted.

"Hold on. Let's talk inside." James said. He turned to the Fat Lady, "Hippogriff."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, as she glared at me suspiciously. "I hope you know what you're doing, boy."

"Of course I do. She's my best friend and I'll do anything for her." James said.

He held my hand as we went inside. Students there glared at me as we passed and I suddenly felt self-conscious. It wasn't like this in school. They were on my side, but here? They clearly weren't. This must be the mutual hatred between Slytherin and Gryffindor. And it sucked.

James gave me a smile. "Don't worry about them, Rose-y Pose-y. We'll just head over to the others, aye? Sirius has been bawling his eyes out because he misses you."

"Did you cry, too?" I teased him.

James puffed out his chest. "Of course, not. Real men don't cry. Sirius is being a girl." But after seeing a tiny frown on my face, he said, "But I did miss you loads, Rose-y. It's saddening to know that… we won't be as close as we were for seven whole years."

"That is technically seventy months, or five years and ten months." I said.

"Oh, don't be a little smarty pants, love." James said, grinning.

"I should've been a Ravenclaw, then." I sighed.

"Yeah, you should've."

James led me to a corner of the common room and there I saw Sirius and Remus. Sirius was moping and pretending to wail on Remus' lap.

"This isn't fair, Moony! I want Rose-y to be here! MOOOOOONNNYYYYY!" Sirius wailed.

I sweatdropped at that. "Padfoot, shut up. You're so bloody noisy."

Sirius looked up and saw me and James. Sirius suddenly grinned and tackled me to the ground, hugging me, earning the attention of most of the students there.

"Geroff, me, mate! You're a little pervert, you know, Padfoot!?" I said as James and Remus pulled him off of me. "Thanks, James-y."

"Anytime, love." James said as we all sat down together. "So, tell us, what brings you here, love?"

I fiddled with my fingers nervously. "Well, about that… I don't want to be in there. I don't know _why _I was Sorted in there if I'm not even a pureblood _or _a half-blood. And there's this girl named Mafalda Hopkirk. She found out I was a Muggleborn. She… err… kinda said the same mean things Lily used to say to me, and I kinda couldn't take it, so I ran and found myself here."

"To be honest, I befriended this one girl there in Slytherin. It's your cousin, Sirius, Narcissa. She was really nice to me and she is really sweet…"

I sighed as I rested my head on James' lap. "I hate my life… I bet Lily brainwashed all the girls upstairs to be against me or something, or she's taking advantage of the Gryffindors' hatred of Slytherins, aye?"

"Narcissa _is _nice…" Sirius said quietly.

"House rivalry isn't good for the students at all." Remus said as I nodded.

"Mafalda Hopkirk, huh?" James said as he smirked. And I knew that smirk.

"James, NO." I said.

"Hm? Why what about his smirk?" Sirius asked.

"It means he going to prank Hopkirk." I sighed.

"What? It is a brilliant idea!" James said.

"Alright, mate, time to brainstorm!" Sirius said as they went over the list of pranks we came up with on the train.

I sighed again. "Moony, don't let them get into trouble."

"I will, but Rose?" Remus said. "You're actually going to be in trouble if you don't get back to your common room in three minutes."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner, Moony?! I gotta go, guys! Visit me sometime!"

I dashed out of their common room and tried to reach the dungeons as quickly as possible.

"Hey!" a voice called out and I stopped in my tracks. I saw a prefect, specifically, a Gryffindor prefect. Oh, man. "No running in the corridors! I have to report this, you know!"

My eyes widened again as I got kinda teary. "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again!"

The prefect looked surprised. "A Slytherin saying 'sorry'? The world's gone mad. But, I'll forgive you this time. Wait, you're James Potter's best friend, right?"

I nodded.

The prefect smiled at me. I expected hostility. "Then, even though you're a Slytherin, we'll be friends. I'm Zach Devereaux."

I beamed at him. "I'm Rosalie Evans."

"Well, you'd better get going." Zach said, until he stopped. "Wait, I'll escort you and say you got lost in case a teacher caught us?"

This is one nice Gryffindor and I LOVE HIM! "Ok. Thanks, Zach. For a Gryffindor, you're taking this quite well, even going as far as befriending me."

Zach smiled at me as we started walking. "I'm not big on House rivalry. Besides, James Potter and his family have known mine for a long time. He's like a little brother to me, and since you're his best friend, you'll be my little sister from now on!"

"Yay, big brother!" I said. "Did he tell you I was…?"

Zach nodded. "I've always wanted to meet you, but we travel a lot during the break. James has told me stories about you, though."

I stopped in my tracks. "What things did he say…?"

"Oh, how you beat up the bullies together, the pranks you've made, and your annoying sister." Zach replied as we resumed walking. "Don't worry. I heard the conversation earlier. Your sister isn't brainwashing them or anything. In fact, I think the school will have an official, mutual hatred for her starting tomorrow."

And as we reached the dungeon, I smiled at him, "Thanks, Zach. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rosalie."

I crept inside our room and found the three girls sleeping. Narcissa was sound asleep, but Mafalda was snoring like a pig. I suddenly had a great idea. I brought out the wizard camera James had lent me and pictured her silently. _I have got to give this to James for the prank, or I'll save this for blackmail. _

I lay down in my bed, wrapped up in the covers. _Hopefully, I can cope with whatever happens tomorrow, no matter what._

**Me: Wao, more than 2000 words. I feel happy. I'll update soon and I'd better start reviewing for my History exam. Ciao~**

**P.S.: REVIEW!**


End file.
